bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter IV
Street Fighter IV is a Famicom game made by Gouder Co. in 1993. Aside from having Street Fighter in the title, it is a practically original fighting game and should not be confused for the official game released on Xbox 360 and PS3. It should be noted that this game has a sound select like in Somari and is one of the 2 NES pirated fighting games fighting games to have voice samples. (The other is Sachen's Street Heroes) Overview Street Fighter IV acts like all the other NES pirate fighting games. There's punch, kick and also some special moves. Characters The characters are different from the original Street Fighter (although 2 of them are similar). There's also another version of them that really is just a recolor. Cliff/Goho Li - Pretty much the Ryu of the game. He even sports the same gi (different colors but Goho Li's is white) and attacks as him. *D, DF, F, a: Hadouken *F, DF, D, a: Shoryuken *D, DB, B, b: Hurricane Kick Pasta/Rober - Supposedly the Ken of the game. Unlike Ken though (except for later games), his Hadouken and Hurricane Kick are slightly different. The moveset is the same as Cliff/Goho Li's. Bunny/Tracy - One of the more original characters (and from here one are the more original ones), these 2 seem to be Playboy bunnies working at a circus with racing cars. (although the sprite shows them with cat ears instead. Tracy's portrait shows bunny ears but is a recolor though) *D, DF, F, a: Card Shot *D, U, b: Backflip *F, DF, D, b: Spin Attack Chunfo/Moon - These characters are monks. Not much else to say *D, DF, F, a: Hand Shot *D, DB, B, b: Praying Spin *F, DF, D, a: Hand Thrust Stalong/Ranboo - These 2 are pretty much topless men in pants. They're the only characters in the game that lacks projectiles. It should be noted how his moveset seems similar to Guile's via commands. *Hold Back, b: Flying Kick *B, F, a: Dive in *D, U, b: Knee Stomp Musashi/Conbon - Both of these appear to be Japanese warriors. These 2 are unplayable and appear to be the antagonists of the game. *?, ??, ?, ?: Wave Shot *?, ??, ?, ?: Flying Spin *?, ??, ?, ?: Copter Connections *Cliff/Goho Li's and Pasta's/Rober's body seems to be from Master Fighter II's Ryu. Also Stalong/Ranboo's sprites seem to use Guile as a base, especially since Guile's face appears on some of Stalong/Ranboo's sprites *Marry from AV Bishoujo Girl Fighting is actually Bunny but with a different projectile move and portrait. Also all of (with the exception of Chunfo's/Moon's) the stages were taken from SFIV but they have rearranged music. Many other graphics, most notably the HUD, were taken from it as well. *The Hacker (a hack of Dragon Co.'s Felix The Cat by Shenzhen) uses one of the graphics from Pasta/Rober's stage. *Like Kart Fighter and Master Fighter II, it has a high score table although there is no way you can input your own. However, it's more like MFII's since you wait until the demo to be over to see it and that the scores are the same. *According to the credits, the composer of the game is B.B. King. However, this might refer to Barbara King from the credits of Master Fighter II, although she was an artist for that game. Trivia *Unlike all of the other NES fighting pirates that use the Kart Fighter engine, this game has a separate 2 Player option. Note that you can't select the same character as your opponent, which may be the reason for the recolors. *On some emulators, the options menu is glitched as it doesn't have any captions for the selections. As well as this, the border is missing on the same screen. *The names for Stalong and Ranboo could be a reference to Rambo. This was probably intentional given their appearance. *Cliff appears on the front of BootlegGames Wiki. Category:Games Category:Someri Team